


Same In Different Ways

by motokomei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motokomei/pseuds/motokomei
Summary: Carol Danvers試著向Natalia Romanoff攀談的故事。





	Same In Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

> 設定在復仇者：終局之戰的時空下  
> 但混雜了漫畫的設定
> 
> 內容主要是兩位角色的互動，僅在對話與描述中稍微提及CP(Buckynat與Danbeau)
> 
> 請在審慎評估後閱讀，感激不盡

「嗨。」這是Carol Danvers第一次主動向Natalia Romanoff打招呼。

她並未期待這位金髮……不，應該說紅髮，總之，她並未期待Avengers中的「Black Widow」給予她任何回應。

畢竟，從兩人初見，應該只經歷了三圈地球自轉，也可能再少一圈──不能怪她時間感差，因為再怎麼說，她是等同於光速的存在，她就是「光」，搞不清楚相對的時間是很正常的，愛因斯坦能夠為她辯護。

簡言之，她們似乎連點頭之交都算不上，所以當她得到一個純正美國腔調的：「下午好，Danvers。」，以及一個微笑時，她是有點訝異的，儘管她沒表現在臉上。

……嗯，不愧是頂尖中的頂尖，完全感覺不出眼前的人出身自俄羅斯呢。

同時，Danvers感覺得出對方臉上的不是發自內心的微笑，但仍然，看上去是那麼一回事。

「我聽完詳細的彙報了，所以……按照Fury的吩咐，現在是妳當老大。」Danvers想說的其實不是這個，但她知道她需要有個開場白。

坐在椅子上的女人稍微後躺了些，掌撫了一下扶手：「只是暫時的，等我們救回Fury，這張椅子會還他。」

沒料到對方竟然會恰好提及，Danvers挑起眉：「……那正是我想談的部分。」

「或許妳已經知道了，Fury是我的朋友，我會盡一切所能救他回來。」她向來不喜歡拐彎抹角，因此率先表明了自己的立場。

「嗯，那很好。」紅髮特務僅微微點頭，雙眼並未看向Danvers。

只不過如此輕描淡寫的回應並非Danvers所期待的，失望之中，怒意悄然而生。

「聽著，妳……我不是要表現得很無禮，只是、我想知道妳的想法，我很樂意提供協助，但我不曉得Avergers裡頭還有誰對救回大家這件事有熱忱。」Danvers直言，儘管多年的經歷告訴她婉轉能夠避免衝突，但她從來學不會。

……真佩服Maria做得到，那大概可以算是超能力的一種吧，Danvers心想。

而她已有預感Romanoff不會與她正面衝突，所以她已經作好迎接沉默的心理準備，但當寂靜降下的那刻，尷尬如同瘟疫似地擴散開，鑽進她的肌膚，使她混身發癢，她終究沒能忍住翻了白眼。

當整個氣氛超越了惱人的上限時，她興起了離開的念頭，但萬幸的是在那同時，Romanoff回過頭，神情不知怎地顯得有些……興致盎然：「所以，妳想知道我個人有沒有不顧一切想要救回大家的理由，而妳想知道有沒有什麼因素能夠支持我奮戰下去，是嗎？」

其語氣是那麼的平靜，平靜得彷彿此刻她們在談論的只是今日天氣，而非近乎末世般的處境。

Danvers深吸了一口氣，試圖掩蓋她的詫異，對方竟然精準地表述了她內心的疑問，就好像能心靈感應一樣──不是說她沒遇過能夠心靈感應的物種，但就是……她很意外眼前的女人有這樣的能耐，無怪Fury願意交予指揮權。

這種情況似乎說什麼都顯得多餘，所以Danvers僅僅是點了點頭。

只見Romanoff站起身，雙手撐在桌上，重心前傾，視線緊緊鎖在前方那對淺棕的瞳孔：「那麼……都到這種時候了，我就坦白說吧，Danvers，我的想法基本上跟妳一樣，我願不計代價去拯救那些化成灰的人們，因為這是他們應得的，而如果妳要問我奮戰的信念，很簡單──我不怕失去。」

「……但我知道單憑倖存的復仇者們是無法達成目標的，同樣地，我不是要表現得無禮，但寶石已被摧毀，除非能讓時間逆轉，否則就算妳想幫忙也於事無補。」Romanoff補充，一樣是用那和緩的語調。

事實的確如此，無法再被巧言掩飾，逃避亦是徒然。

只不過就算明白這些道理，Danvers仍能感覺到先前那股怒意不斷在胸口膨脹，她的拳握得死緊，只差一點，光子就要噴發 ，但她的理智叫她鬆開手。

「……我想這代表吸收了部分宇宙魔方的力量也算不上什麼，妳仍得看著好友灰飛湮滅，而且束手無策。」Danvers嘆，用的是自嘲的口吻。

這種黑色幽默不見得每個人都能接受，慶幸的是，紅髮的女特務似乎能夠把握，跟著戲謔起來：「可不是嗎？起初我還以為我在學校學的就能應付我出社會後的種種，妳曉得，殺幾個政商名流或是幾隻老鼠，沒想到要面對的是某種接近神的外星人──證實了學校教的出社會後就派不上用場，枉費我繳那麼多學費。」

語聲未落，大大的微笑已逐漸在Danvers臉上成形，而漣漪般地，Romanoff也咧開嘴，兩人一同笑了出聲。

「……噢老天。」終於緩下了笑意，Danvers搖搖頭：「瞧瞧『過去』對我們做了什麼。」

桌子另一端的Romanoff聳聳肩：「這個嘛……好比說，讓妳在受訓時遇見一生的摯愛，讓妳相信無論處境多麼困難，妳還是能一直幸福下去，但意外發生了，壞人綁架了妳，他們還攪亂妳的腦子，於是妳遺忘了這一切。」

這段描述讓Danvers傻了，她直勾勾地看著紅髮女子，眼睛忘記要眨。

──妳怎麼會知道？Danvers想問，但卻在同一瞬間看見那對柳眉深鎖，紅潤的唇被抿得發白，而垂下的綠色瞳孔中充滿了空無。

錯愕使她徹底忘記了自己的疑問，嘴在張開的瞬間又闔上，而下一秒，Romanoff的表情又回歸平靜，抬眼看向她。

Danvers相信此刻的自己看起來一定很蠢，所以對方才會揚起壞笑：「……聽起來有點熟悉，嗯？」

確實是有點太熟悉了，Danvers暗地嚥了一口唾液，重新打量起眼前的女子。

她終究不是處在青春期的無腦男孩，所以不會因為遇見面容姣好的女性便陷入意亂情迷的狀態，只是，她太久沒有遇到第一次談話中便能讓她感覺到自在的對象，彷彿能夠把自己的祕密都分享出去般地信賴對方。

而她不得不承認，Natalia Romanoff實在高深莫測，起初她以為話題是她開啟，所以主導權由她掌控，但眼前的女人卻在三兩下間使她落於被動回應的局面。

Danvers甚至有八成把握以往這名特務都是像這樣，使談話者成了蛛網上的小蟲而不自覺，只能任由宰割，想到這，她便更加欽佩眼前的女特務。

不過被人玩弄於言語之間這種事，她只能允許對象是Maria，所以她揚起了她最跋扈的笑容：「可不是嗎？」

接著，Danvers故意別過頭，裝作在凝視外頭的灰濛，但其實她正悄悄地透過窗上朦朧的倒影觀察紅髮特務：「妳認識了新的人，妳有了新生活，可在那段日子裡妳總覺得心裡缺了一角，而妳不明白為何會這樣……」

此刻輪到Romanoff的臉色變得難看了。

這促起了Danvers的興致，她緩緩轉過頭，臉上笑容依舊：「妳試著找答案，但那從來不是簡單的事，終於有一天，妳在因緣際會下與妳的摯愛再會……」

她稍微停頓一下，然而在她來得及接口之前，Romanoff冷冷地插入一句：「見到面的當下，妳可以感覺到妳們曾經很親近，但妳卻想不起來。」，表情顯得懊惱。

事情有些不對勁，Danvers看得出，卻不敢貿然詢問，深怕又戳到對方的痛處。

不過她心中大概有個底了，儘管不是非常肯定，在好奇心夾雜著一絲關心驅使下，她小心翼翼地問：「但就算那樣也不影響妳們重修舊好？」

Romanoff皺起臉，雙手交叉在胸前，像是在思考究竟該如何回答，過了幾秒，才悠悠道：「……在某種程度上來說，沒錯。」

接著紅髮特務又輕描淡寫地說了一串：「只不過當妳以為這次妳能過上幸福快樂的日子的時候，猜猜怎麼著，一個彈指，突然間妳的世界就又天翻地覆了。」

這段話讓Danvers愣住了，就算她早已猜見，隱藏於話語中的真相仍舊是來得太急、太猛。

究竟Romanoff是怎麼做到的？能夠在瞬間控制住龐大的情緒，天曉得她過去不斷嘗試，始終達不到這等熟練。

但這個問題肯定是得延到下一次機會了，Danvers吸了口氣，盡力拼湊出一個能夠安慰對方的句子：「我、呃……我不能說我明白妳的感受。」

好吧，這算不上什麼安慰，該死！為什麼Maria施行起來感覺是那麼地輕鬆，這絕對是超能力的一種。

而在寂靜變得震耳欲聾前，Romanoff撇了撇嘴，垂下頭，聲音有些嘶啞地道：「我失去了他，兩次。」

Danvers不可能不曉得那是自責的神色。

「……我很抱歉。」輕聲地，Danvers道，無意識間向前邁了一步。

「別，該感到抱歉的從來不是妳。」Romanoff搖搖頭，臉上仍然掛著若有似無的笑，但語氣聽起來接近咬牙切齒。

Danvers回以一個微笑，表達自己完全理解，從來就不擅長應付這種低沉氣氛的場面的她，已經習慣成自然地切換回玩笑似的說話方式：「可惜Thanos已經死了，不然我還真想再殺他一次。」

「噢，那妳得排在我的後面了，而據我所知排在我之前的有非常多人……」只見紅髮特務嘴角高高揚起。

「我想也是。」Danvers真的非常慶幸對方在笑點上有著相似的品味，她低笑一聲，同時察覺到胸口流淌過一絲暖意，忍不住抬眼看了對方。

而當她與Romanoff四目相對的時候，她感覺到有股迫切的衝動──若是她不這麼做，未來肯定會後悔的那種：「……呃，另外，我知道或許我們算不上朋友，但我想、我想這代表我們可以……開始試著這麼做。」

接著她聽見對方倒吸一口氣，嗯，這通常不是個好徵兆，但誰知道呢？當初Maria聽到……

而在她能進入自己的回憶世界前，Romanoff搶先一步打斷了她：「我們是該這麼做，Danvers。」

這回答倒是意外地直接，她抬起眉，驚訝又欣喜地看著眼前的女人，對方維持著一貫的微笑，說實話有點難以判斷對方是否僅僅在保持客套：「……那麼叫我Carol比較能表達妳有相同意願，Natalia。」

「這個嘛，我們得保持專業，可不想被誤會什麼，是吧？Carol。」說完，紅髮特務眨了一邊的眼。

「好吧，妳說的很有道理。」她答，隨後兩人再次一同笑出聲。

接下來，她們聊了很多，像朋友那樣，聊聊過往與近況。

她們談論了神盾局各種讓人倒胃的事情，像是彙報，Natalia說她恨死每次任務結束後的彙報，太多廢話，而Carol說她挺喜歡為她彙報的探員，很親切，還有用人偶玩具來協助闡述Thanos整件事情經過完全是個絕妙的點子，沒有諷刺的意思，真的。

她們還聊了興趣，Natalia說她喜歡芭蕾，Carol說她喜歡唱Karaoke；她們不免聊到一些槍枝的事，並有共識地認為在沒有超能力的前提下，好的手槍便是最可靠的武器；話題還一度圍繞在汽車上頭，Natalia偏愛德國車，而Carol還是鍾愛她那輛野馬，幸好兩人都同意能充電的汽車確實有其方便處，避免了某種能源議題的戰爭。

還有，雖然好像有點不敬，但Carol還是向Natalia抱怨了一下Fury這狡猾的傢伙，竟然拿她的駕駛員代號當作超級英雄天團的團名──尤其礙於此刻處境，她不確定自己該感到於有榮焉還是……嗯。

她們聊了多久已經是個不可考的問題，事實上要不是飢餓感提醒了Natalia，或許她們根本不會意識到時間流逝了多少。

那當下，Natalia率先提議以花生果醬三明治果腹，Carol欣然接受了，於是自然而然地，話題移轉到食物上頭。

而儘管探員盡了全力，Carol還是沒能完全搞懂她離開這些年來地球食物的變化……至少她還不懂吃飯前為何得先為食物拍照，於是Natalia舉出了一個同樣讓人匪夷所思的例子：當年可頌蔚為風行，不但店面買不到傳統的土司三明治，甚至還變化出將可頌切開抹上黃芥末並夾入香腸的吃法，說到這，Natalia甚至嘔了一聲，並稱這種行為不僅毫無道理，還十分殘暴，這讓Carol笑得比預想中更大聲。

而接下來Natalia的補充說明讓Carol聽到一半便忍不住罵：搞什麼啊──吃飯前不但得先拍照，某種情況下還得跟食物合照，同時使用閃光燈，跟那個能幫人臉加上狗鼻子的應用程式。

另外還有自拍實在太受歡迎以至於不少人會隨身攜帶自拍桿什麼的，她聽了又是一句：這真是太扯了，然後同Natalia評論起這荒謬的現象……說到底「自拍」究竟是哪國語言啊？

暫且將那些怪東東擱置一旁，像這樣和Natalia談話的過程是愉快的，但每一段愉快的談話到了某個時間點都必須面臨終止，眼看太陽已經完全沒入地平線，近距離的震動聲也引起Carol低過頭。

從駕駛員外套口袋掏出還沒用習慣的智慧型手機，Carol費了十幾秒鐘才成功解鎖螢幕，而在看見白色通知條的字樣時，她摸了摸後頸：「……哎，我該離開了，抱歉有點突然。」

「不、不，代表有人在等妳，這是很值得高興的事情。」Natalia搖搖手：「可不是每個人都能這麼幸運。」

如此回應使得Carol感到有些慚愧，卻也十分感激，她靜靜地點了點頭，在收起手機前凝望當前桌布，那張她和Maria以及小Monica一起過聖誕的照片。

Carol並不曉得自己傻笑的模樣完全被看在眼裡，Natalia只是清清喉嚨：「總之，在妳走之前，為我們的友誼敬一杯。」說著的同時，舉起手邊的玻璃杯，裡頭有剛剛喝剩的柳橙汁。

「友誼」，聽到這詞，讓Carol心情大振，嘴角一揚，仿效了紅髮特務的動作：「敬，我們的友誼。」

玻璃杯碰撞的哐啷殘聲很快便被超越音速時的爆破聲掩蓋過去，看著「Captain Marvel」周身纏繞著七彩光芒，直衝天際，隨後消失在紅橙天空的景象實在是無與倫比的震撼，Natalia在心中這麼評價。

緩緩從起降區走回辦公室，空無一人的走廊中，她似乎還能隱約聽見Fury透過通訊器告訴她下一個任務目標。

──而金屬手臂伸縮時的磨擦聲仍然在她耳邊揮之不去。

僅憑這些，Natalia知道她不會放棄，她無法放棄。

就算那似乎是不可能的事情，她仍然想要再次跟自己的摯愛共享月色。

不計任何代價。

**Author's Note:**

> 誠心感謝觀看到最後的各位  
> 可能大家會對Natalia這個稱呼有疑問  
> 我知道黑寡婦的本名應該是Natasha Romanoff(或者應該說至少大部分的人是這樣叫她)  
> 不過我查了下資料看來公開登記的是Natalia Romanoff這個名字，同時Bucky是以Natalia稱呼，所以在這篇文裡就這樣稱呼了。
> 
> 此外，我覺得這樣能形成一個獨特的友誼，所以請原諒我的私心不使用Natasha。
> 
> 再次謝謝各位。


End file.
